In The Moonlight
by Sweet Scarlett Angel
Summary: After a drunken one-night stand, Carina Lockwood finds herself pregnant with Kol Mikaelson's child. She is left to gather her own strength after Kol decides he'd rather try and save his marriage than be a part of his child's life. When Kol gets a wake up call, will Carina let him in? Can Kol prove to her that he is exactly what she needs and wants? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Carina Lockwood watched in mild amusement as Doctor Kol Mikaelson flirted with the new nurse on the floor named Dana. She snorted as Dana twirled her hair on a finger.

"Someone's not happy," Caroline Forbes said passing Carina, "Sorry but he's not available. Klaus told me he was getting back with Genevieve."

"I heard about that," Carina said, "Do you think she realizes how many women he's slept with since their divorce?"

"I have no idea but even I wouldn't touch him. Probably has all kinds of STDs. He slept with all the skanky nurses and that includes Trisha in Pediatrics. He did the whole ER department too after his wife left." Caroline said writing on a chart and looked at Carina, "So sorry we all can't get the cute ones. I have Klaus and that's enough for me."

Carina laughed, "Yes. Because Klaus is soo sweet."

"Would you ever sleep with Kol Mikaelson?" Caroline asked.

"That would never happen because I'm not his type nor would I ever find myself in any situation that would lead to sex happening. Don't you have work to do?"

Caroline smiled and walked away, "You never know."

"Bye Caroline," Carina said firmly as she looked down at the chart. Another chart hit the counter and she smiled.

"Nurse," Elijah Mikaelson said amused.

Carina looked up at Elijah and chuckled, "Doctor?"

It was their game, act like they didn't like each other when they really did. Elijah had helped her a few years back with getting her older brother, Tyler Lockwood, a stable job and had given him the 'man-up-and-don't-be-a-dirt-bag' speech. Tyler had even moved out of her two bedroom apartment and had his own apartment, could pay his bills and everything.

After having met Elijah, Tyler had taken inspiration from the man and had decided to take his advice and do something productive with his life. He was currently in his final year of school for being a science teacher and had his heart set on helping young kids who were just like him growing up, troubled by violence and in trouble with the law.

"Can you get Mrs. Simpson two sixty milligram tablets of Tylenol for a headache and make sure that her discharge papers are ready to go?"

Carina nodded, "Yep. Is that it?"

Elijah nodded as his beeper went off, "Yes. Tell your brother I said hello when you see him next."

She nodded and watched Elijah shake his head, "It's Klaus. I'll see you later Carina. We still on for that drink tonight?"

Carina nodded, "I'll go home and change then meet you up there. What time?"

"Nine-thirty at the Dirty Cowboy," Elijah called down the hall.

She shook her head, "What a strange name for a bar."

Looking back at Dana, she bit the inside of her lip in an effort to resist telling the younger woman about all the notches on his bed pole. Instead she looked at Kol whose beeper was going off and a surge of courage filled her as she stared him down.

"I think you're needed by your brother. You should let Dana get back to work Doctor Mikaelson and quit stringing her on," Carina commented while grabbing the young woman's elbow, "Dana, can you go get Mrs. Simpson two Tylenol for a head ache?"

Dana nodded meekly and gave Kol one last smile.

The minute she was gone Carina turned to Kol with a frown, "I get that you're a good looking man. God's gift to women and can flirt your way into anyone's pants but it's Dana's first week and she knows nothing about your...history with the nursing staff. I'm warning right now stay away from the nurses on the floor. Now go because Klaus paged you."

Kol stood there for a moment shocked that the normally quiet Carina Lockwood would talk to him like that. He gave her a charming smile expecting her to cave to him and apologize but when she just crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him, he frowned.

Women liked him because he was good looking and good in bed. What was wrong with him that even Carina, quiet and sweet, didn't fall for his charming smile?

"I'll see you around Carina. Have a nice day." Kol said taking the small daisy that he'd picked out side in the courtyard for Dana out of his pocket and offering it to Carina.

She stared at the flower for a moment before taking it, "Thank you Doctor Mikaelson. Now go before Klaus comes and raises all holy hell down here. I'm not cleaning up a mess of tongue depressors again."

Kol smiled and left feeling like he'd accomplished something after all. Carina Lockwood was a sexy, widely gorgeous woman with light olive skin, rich brown hair that fell down her back in perfect waves and beautiful, hazel green eyes. Her body was curvaceous with a tiny waist that had perfectly rounded hips in an hour glass shape with long legs that Kol would bet money on were toned like an athletes'. Her breasts weren't too big or too small from the way they looked under her clothes and her neck was long with her perfect posture. He silently wondered if the shy and normally quite woman was a hell cat in bed. She seemed like the kind of woman who knew exactly what she wanted and went for it when it came to sex. Seducing her could be fun.

* * *

Carina stared at herself in the mirror and shook her head. The super skinny jeans made her feel a little uncomfortable but it would have to do. She wore a blue tank top with a small star pendant hanging between her breasts loosely. Carina left her hair down and wore minimal make up. A part of her didn't want to go. A small voice inside of her said it was a bad idea. But another part of her whispered that she had promised Elijah that she'd go. Grabbing her leather jacket, Carina took one last look in the mirror.

"Well Cooper, do I look presentable?" Carina asked looking at the male French Bulldog. The dog that sat on the bed cocked its head to the side.

"An what do you think Bella?" She asked the female dog who was laying lazily on the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She grabbed her purse and keys. With one last look at her dogs she left the room and the apartment. She hailed a cab outside her apartment and left for the bar across town. It was a silent forty-five minute drive to the bar and Isobel arrived close to nine-thirty. She spotted Elijah, Katherine, Klaus and Caroline standing next to a white Porsche chatting with the driver. He waved to her and she walked over to join him.

Carina was slightly surprised to see Kol Mikaelson seated in the driver's seat. He was dressed in a casual pair of jeans with a gray t-shirt and leather coat. She could smell the aftershave he had on and her stomach did a flip.

"I didn't know you'd be here Carina," Kol said with a smile, "You look nice."

Nice. Not pretty or beautiful. Nice.

"Thank you Doctor Mikaelson." She said with a small smile while chastising herself inside that she cared about the adjective he used to describe her. So he said she looked nice instead of saying she looked pretty. Who cared and why did it matter?

"Please don't call me Doctor. Kol is fine for the night." He replied, "I'll go park and be in. You guys go get a booth or table."

"I didn't know Kol was coming." Carina commented as they entered the crowed bar.

"Originally he wasn't going to make it but he had a change of plans." Klaus said as they waited for the hostess to seat them.

"Damon is coming with my sister and I think that Stefan will be here with Rebekah." Katherine said as she linked her arm with Carina's. Both women had grown up in the same neighborhood, so they had been friends since childhood.

Carina nodded and spotted the hostess.

"How many?" she asked with a smile.

"Ten." Katherine replied and they followed the hostess to a booth.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to spoil y'all with an extra long update. Go and check Chapter One again, I made some changes. More than anything, Carina's appearance.**

 **Sorry if I missed any typos, but it's like 2 in the morning where I am.**

Kol laughed again as Damon told a story about his childhood. He sat next to Carina who was smiling and laughing at Damon's story also. He was only on his second beer but from the divorce proceedings with Genevieve to the stress at work, Kol was grateful for the carefree feeling he was having at the moment.

Above the smell of alcohol he could smell Carina's perfume. It smelt like some kind flower and raspberries. It wasn't overbearing but she wore the perfect amount for it to just tease. He wondered if she had it behind her ears and on the curve of her neck. Did she wear it on her wrists too?

When Genevieve wore perfume it was just a spray on her shirt, nothing else and the smell wore off long before it should. But for the past three hours he'd been pleasantly enveloped in Carina's perfume. He'd never really realized just how beautiful she really was beneath her physical appearance.

Her laughter sounded like bells ringing in the summer at noon and her eyes shone with an untold mystery that Kol wanted to unravel. He wanted to know all her hopes, dreams, and ambitions of the world. Alright, maybe the alcohol was talking at this point but he still wanted her physically. He had no doubt about that.

"I should be getting home." Carina said to Katherine and the table.

There was a voice of protests but Elijah interjected for Carina saying she had worked a double shift the day before and was probably exhausted. She grabbed her purse from the floor and turned to Kol who stood offering to help her put her leather jacket on.

"I'll give you a lift home." Kol offered and Carina smiled gratefully. It'd save her money on the taxi fare. Her car had needed new breaks for the upcoming winter and getting it fixed hadn't been an option, it'd been a requirement.

"Thanks. I live across town. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's not a big deal," Kol said putting his own coat on, "I have a surgery at seven am tomorrow so I have to get going too. It's not a big deal."

They waved good bye to everyone and attempted to fight the crowd that had appeared out of thin air in the past fifteen minutes. Carina instinctively grabbed his hand as an obnoxious drunk man stumbled and nearly knocked her over. Kol grabbed her by the waist as a second guy leapt on the first guy and started punching him. He kept her glued to his side as people started swarming around them wanting to see the fight. Kol used his body to push a path through the crowd to the door. The cool air of the October evening hit her in the face and it felt nice.

"Thanks for saving me from falling. That would have been really embarrassing," Carina said as Kol hit the unlock button on his car keys and the tail lights of his Porsche lit up.

"You're welcome. It wouldn't have been good if your face was bruise in a bar fight. How would you explain that to Saltzman?" Kol said shrugging, "You look nice and s bruise would screw that up."

Carina just stopped and looked at him from over the top of the car.

"You did that again."

"Did what?" Kol asked confused. He looked over at Carina whose breasts looked tantalizing against the blue tank top. He found himself trying to figure out what kind of bra she was wearing. An overwhelming feeling of wanting to cup them and feel the weight of them in his palms took over as he valiantly tried not to stare.

"Nice. That's all you've called me this evening. 'Carina you look nice.', 'Carina how nice of you.' Carina isn't that nice.' I'm not attractive or even pretty?'" she said mocking his Brittish accent, "You told all, Katherine, Caroline, Elena and Rebekah they looked beautiful but I'm only nice?"

Kol walked around the car. He could see she looked nervous at how close he was to her. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the hair covering her ear.

"I think you're a gorgeous woman and all I've been thinking about this evening was how much I want to take you home and kiss you," Kol whispered in her ear.

Carina looked at him wide eyed and licked her lips.

"And judging by your body language, you want me to," Kol continued enjoying shocking her, "You want me to take you back to your apartment and jump you. You want me to kiss you everywhere and pound into you hard until you're seeing stars. Don't you Carina?"

Carina knew that it was true; she'd be a big fat liar if she told him that she hadn't considered sleeping with him. He was an attractive man and to deny some attraction would have been somehow wrong. She gulped and could smell his cologne again. His body was close to her and she could feel the heat from him in the fall air. How drunk was she that she was actually considering sleeping with Doctor Kol Mikaelsin the most whorish doctor at PPTH? The truth was that she'd only had two beers just like him.

A part of her was screaming at her to just get a cab home while another half said go for it. When was the last time she'd had sex? College? Freshman year of med school?

"Your apartments closer I'd bet. Mine's a forty-five minute drive away," Carina said as Kol placed a kiss on her jaw.

"Good. Mine's a fifteen minute drive away," Kol replied opening the car door for Carina.

She climbed in and put her seat belt on. A fizzing feeling filled her in excitement as she realized the pleasure she'd be experiencing soon. Kol slid in next to her and the Porsche purred to life. He backed out carefully and pulled away from the bar. The ride to Kol's place was full of sexual tension as he caressed her inner thigh for most of the drive. Carina had had to focus on keeping herself breathing evenly and not reaching over.

Kol pulled to up to the curb of an elegant looking townhouse and shut off the car. He squeezed her thigh gently and smiled, "We're here."

The moment Kol set foot in the Townhouse he could sense a shift in Carina, like she was rethinking sleeping with him. He gently slid the coat off her shoulders and arms taking it with him to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

He returned finding her looking at pictures on the wall of various places he'd been.

"That picture was taken in Madrid." Kol said walking up behind her and resting his hand on her hip, "I'd gone skydiving with a group of friends from school."

Carina took the offered wine glass and sipped it.

"That one is from London where I went with my friend Nick." Kol said pointing to another picture on the wall. She turned her head to look at the picture he pointed to. She smiled as she felt his lips brush against the back of her neck as he pushed her hair to the side.

"What were you doing in London?" she asked feeling his hand slip to the front of her body and slid beneath her tank top. He touched the smooth and soft skin of her lower abdomen and Carina closed her eyes as he continued to kiss her neck.

"We were visiting just to see the attractions," Kol murmured kissing down to the junction where her neck and shoulder joined. He placed his wine glass down on the bookshelf by him and took hers before she dropped it. She turned to look at him and bit her bottom lip.

"Pretty lips shouldn't be abused by biting them," Chase said as his hand came up to cup her neck. He lowered his head to her and their lips met. His arm wrapped around Carina's waist and pulled her close to him and kissed her harder.

Carina couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this excited about sex. His hands dropped and grasped her hips and his finger slipped beneath the waistband of her jeans. His thumbs rested against her skin as he popped the button and tugged the zipper down.

Kol pulled back breathing hard, "Maybe it's time to go upstairs."

Nodding, she felt him take her hand and quickly move down the hall and up the stairs. She barely had time to look around her surroundings before Kol's lips were back on hers. God, she hadn't kissed been like he kissed her in months. She gave a little moan of contentment in the back of her throat, and wrapped her arms round his neck as he walked them back to the bed.

Kol tilted his head to deepen the kiss and they shifted again to find a new angle of exploration. She was warm, soft and wonderful against him, and he gave into her. Carefully he brought his hands down her neck, sliding them over her shoulders and down her sides before wrapping around her waist. Her shirt was so thin that he could feel the warmth of her skin underneath and every curve... and he wanted more.

Carina gasped as her arms fell from around his neck. His lips brushed along the column of her neck. The places where Kol's lips tongue and teeth met her skin, bolts of heat shot through her body. She could feel tingling all through her body. The desire to touch him and be closer to him was becoming overwhelming and she wanted their clothing off. She wanted to feel his warm skin against hers and explore his body.

He eased himself back and took his shirt off. Carina saw her opportunity and smiled. She gently pushed Kol back so that he fell back on the bed. Taking off her pants, Carina tossed them down next to his shirt while she moved over him and straddled his hips. Leaning down and kissing him, she moaned feeling his hands on her. His hands travel up her spine making her shiver. She could feel his large warm hand caressing her back and hips. Her heart fluttered as his hands moved back up and slid under her shirt. Her lips never left his as his fingertips pushed the tank top higher and higher. Carina leaned back and helped him take the shirt of the rest of the way. He moistened his lips, "Black lace. I knew it."

He tugged the bra straps down her shoulders. Kol undid the clasp and his eyes darkened as the straps skimmed down. He looked at her bare body and she felt the flame of desire become hotter.

"Sure you did," Carina said pulling the bra down. She tossed it aside and nearly shrieked as Kol flipped them over. His lips met her with a fiery passion. Her hands ran over the broad plains of his chest before delving into his hair. Kol's hands began to roam, around her hips and down with the gentlest squeeze...up and down her slender sides, across her taunt tummy then up. His fingers grazed lightly over her breasts before sliding down and firmly round her waist once more.

Carina lost herself in his touch as his fingers traced patterns all over her body. His hands skimmed over her breasts and she tore her mouth away from his to gasp in pleasure. His gentle touch that was all too brief as his hands quickly returned to her hips but she desperately wanted more. They both knew that. She tipped her head away and pressed open mouthed kisses to his jawline, arching her back so that her breast brushed against his chest. Every single thing about her and that she was doing was driving him wild.

His lips were parted as he heaved in steadying breaths, before he succumbed and pulled her lips fiercely back to his. He sat up with her and pulled the blankets off the back of the bed. His lips never left hers and his hands returned to her warm and trembling body under his touch.

She returned his passionate kiss for several moments but it was still not enough sedate the burning fire inside she broke from him again. It had been too long and she wanted all of him... Leaned back, Carina pulled him down on top of her. To Kol it was like was adding gasoline to a fire and he couldn't stop himself.

Her hands slipped down his chest to his jeans and she tugged at the belt. Quickly undoing it, Kol moaned at the feeling of her hands pushing his pants down over his hips. A nearly cripplingly strong wave of arousal washed over him. He gasped rubbing himself against the inside of her thigh.

Her eyes flickered over his body taking in the tantalizing fair hairs, the outline of his chest and finally resting on his exposed throat. Biting her bottom lip, Carina returned his grin. She raised her lips to his neck and pressed kisses to his skin. Her nails trailed over his lower back sensually and in her eyes flickered something that Kol had never seen before and challenged him.

Kol couldn't bear it anymore.

He leaned forwards and kissed her in a kiss that was slow, deep, unhurried and he relishing the taste of her soft lips. His hands traveled down over her skin as he traced back the path he had taken before. Over her hips, down and then up her sides, over her breasts but more firmly this time. He kept kissing her. It was become more and more deep and desperate with each passing moment.

She returned his kisses that were more and more open and demanding until they were hardly kisses at all and she began to tremble in his arms. Heat was growing and spreading through her body with each kiss, touch...

Carina's skin was soft and warm as his hands brushed against her breasts, the smooth curve of her hip, stroking and teasing every part of her until he could practically feel her begging for him under his fingertips. She was kissing him with such passionate abandon that the world was fading out from around him.

Her hands gripped and stroked his back, shoulders and neck with need. There was a fine sheen of sweat on Kol's skin now and still her hands could not touch him enough. Just as Kol's hands seemed unable to stop touching her. Her breasts tingled as he caressed them and an ache was developing deep within her that felt familiar yet so much stronger than anything she had experienced previously with anyone else. She was more aware of it than ever and her desire for him was overwhelming. She needed him.

Hooking one arm round his neck, Kol pulled back for their kisses and she opened her eyes to see his bluish-green ones staring back. Flushed face, her eyes rested helplessly on his lips. Her thumb brushed over it with short, jerky movements that matched her breath. He stared at her for a moment. His eyes wild and dark reflecting the same need that she had.

Kol licked his lips - she was too beautiful...so beautiful and he needed her desperately.

She leaned back on her elbows and pressed a deep, heated kiss to his lips as she felt more and more of his body cover hers. She had spread her legs and welcomed him into the cradle of her hips and he gladly accepted. Kol moaned against her lips and with her help, kicked off his pants and underwear leaving him entirely naked over her.

He dragged his lips away. His heart was racing as she reached for his hand and laid his palm flat on her stomach. With gentle pressure she slid his hand up the center of her chest... up further, tipping his fingers over her chin to her mouth, where she caught the pad of his index finger between her lips before letting go and guiding his hand down again. Letting them go tantalizingly over her breasts and down. Kol could feel her let go as her body trembled beneath his touch. He was barely able breathe as his hand skimmed across her hip, as his other entwined with her fingers tightly. She was the one holding onto him with a need to never let go.

He ran his hand down her thigh, squeezing gently...back up the inside of her thigh. He hooked his thumbs in the side of her matching panties and tugged them down throwing them away.

Her skin was so warm...

His breath hissed involuntarily as he reached the top of her inner thigh and his fingers slid tentatively into the warmth he found. Carina's heart only pounded more as he ran his hand over her body. She needed and wanted him as she squeezed her eyes tightly together. She felt his hand, was aware of him pressing against her so intimately that she cried out his name.

He watched her eyes snapped open and she stared at him open mouthed. There were no possible words. Her reaction sent shock waves of need through him. It all washed over him as he bent his head and kissed her fiercely, pushing her back into the pillows. His fingers remained on her and in her. Testing and exploring as she squirmed and clenched under him moaning his name and voicing her pleasure as he relished in her warmth.

It was not enough...

His hands started to roam over her again and it was still not enough to satisfy him. His body was burning with a need he wanted to know her. He dragged his lips from hers and continued his study with his mouth. His tongue slid across her skin as he kissed her and sucked her. He grazed his teeth so lightly over her. Lingering on her breasts, then down, down over her hips, along her lean thighs...

His lips took the same path as his hand had taken before. He kissed and licked up, up, easing her thighs farther apart with his hands as he went...

For a brief second he paused, lifting his eyes to hers before he gave in and allowed his tongue to flick lightly across her.

Carina no longer tried to have any control over anything and gave in to him. Wave after wave of pure pleasure rolled through her leaving her rigid and shaking under him. She clutched at the blanket and released it in her hands over and over again. Her breath came in little gasps and pants.

It was as though they were somehow separate from everything else in time.

They weren't anything except a man and a woman sharing in the most basic acts of that two people could ever share. Carina closed her eyes and everything else faded...

He felt her trembling underneath him as a primal instinct within him took over. His lips and tongue scorched over the soft warmth between her legs and shifting closer, he sought greater access. His mouth opened as he tasted her like she was the sweetest fruit he'd ever had. He clutched at her hip with one hand as she jerked against his mouth crying out his name.

It still wasn't enough...

His fingers grazed along her thigh again before delved into her warmth. Probing and stroking her in time with his lips, he heard her.

"Kol!" she cried, gasping out his shoulders as a spasm shot through her as she arched up. He was under her, over her, in her, around her.

As her body bucked and jerked ever more from her orgasm, he held onto her hip as his fingers and tongue continued to work upon her. She shudders again and again until she collapsed back spent.

Eventually he felt her calm and relax, and he pressed several slow, languid kisses to her lower tummy. Feeling a little spent him-self from the exertion, Kol slipped his fingers out of her and, his shoulders shaking with shallow breaths, he kissed his way back up her body with an increasing hunger. He became aware more and more of his own arousal, so strong it was almost painful. He reached her lips and kissed her deeply resting his weight onto her and then raised his head. His eyes glittered with a dark hunger; his lips were parted as he gazed in to her eyes.

Carina slid her hand behind his neck and pulled him back down to her lips. Shifting under him, she hooked her leg over his hip and pulled him towards her. A deep groan was the only response Kol could muster.

He ached for her, yearned for her, a longing deep within him that could only be satisfied by her. At every point their bare skin touched, thrills of fire seemed to burn them both with anticipation. Still kissing her deeply and leaning on his elbows, Kol instinctively positioned himself over her and, agonizingly slowly, eased his hips down and towards her until he was completely encompassed by her. The sensation sent bolts of sharp desire jolting through him from head to toe and he moaned into her mouth.

He settled within her - relishing the feel of her wet warmth for a blissful moment- before he began to shift, slowly, over and over, drawing his torturous pleasure out. He tucked his face into her neck, clenching his teeth and screwing his eyes shut as waves of sensation flooded over him, drowning out the world around him. There was only her and him...them... in the most thrilling union.

As he slid inside her, she let out an almost continuous moan of fulfillment from the very back of her throat. She moved with him while her fingers played in his hair on the back of his neck but it was not long before his slow, deep rhythm began to raise prickly desire in her once again. Her hands tightened in his short hair a moment before she slowly moved them down his muscular back, running them over his sides and hips, relishing the feel of him hot and slick against her body before he shifted and slipped himself even further within her. Carina moaned his name as she felt the effects. She began to move against him even more, rising to meet him with increasing desire.

Every sense was alive and pulsing and prickling. He could hear his name on her lips, feel her hot, wet tightness around him, her nails digging into his back, and smell the intoxicating mix of sweat and her...

Gasping as her hips jerked against him, the sharp pleasure it bore, he raised his head sharply to meet her dark eyes. He stared at her wantonly, hungrily, holding her gaze as he pushed deeper within her.

"Carina..." he trailed into a low grunt, thrusting hard against her, "Oh, God, Carina..."

He rocked against her, with more fervor, intensity, more desperate need as he felt her nails scratch his spine. It was a pleasurable pain.

She could feel him letting go above her and it inspired a similar freedom in her. She wrapped her legs fully round him, constantly aching for even more closeness. Instinctively she knew what it took to encourage him and she responded desperately to each thrust, her own pleasure mounting as she did so. His chant of her name only increased the depth of her passion. Suddenly, even this was not enough and she leaned up, capturing his words and lips with hers in a bruising and possessive kiss. As another wave of heat poured over her, she dug her nails into his back and pressed her eyes tremblingly closed.

Every sensation flooded his perception. It felt as though he were drowning. Her legs were tight around his waist, pulling him deeper into her, and it was so unbearably wonderful...

Every breath tore from his chest in a ragged grunt of passion, building in intensity along with his movements. He curled his arms under her shoulders and gripped them tightly, hanging onto her almost for dear life as he thrust himself into her. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest.

Her heart beating faster and faster in time with his and she was so tight around him...

Suddenly it was too much...

Stars burst behind his eyes and wave after wave of pleasure washed over him as he fell apart over her, in her, against her. He cried out, the raw sound muffled into her neck, hips slamming into her over and over as he lost control.

Enclosed in his arms, she could hardly tell where she left off and he began. Carina's own release hit hard and she cried out as her nails dug in deeper to his back. It soon became too intense, so sharp a sensation he was forced to slow...

Shaking, he thrust leisurely once or twice more, gasping and jerking with each movement, before he finally collapsed slightly to her side. His shoulders heaved up and down as he gasped for air and she rocked back and forth with him eventually falling back again.

Carina's legs remained rigidly clasped around him aching with the effort as she jerked several more times and her eyes remained closed. Her heavy breaths fell hot upon his cheek. Kol could feel her chest rise and fall under his own. His throat felt thick and tight, his limbs heavy, his senses shrouded as through a thick blanket.

It was wonderful.

Occasional shudders flitted through him, causing his breath to catch still as the last vestiges of the heady pleasure faded and cooled. Eventually, he pushed up slightly onto his elbows - still so aware of her body so completely encompassing him - and gazed at her flushed cheeks, the faint sheen of sweat making her shin look ethereal from the lights pouring in from the window. He raised a hand and brushed the damp strands of hair from her face. His lips parted as if to speak, but no words came yet. Carina remained still for a long time as her breathing slowed. Eventually she unclasped her aching legs and slowly moved them down his body. His hand brushed across her cheek and she opened her eyes, meeting his blue ones.

Trembling still, Kol pressed a warm, tender kiss to her cheek before he move to get up. She felt overwhelmed by the lost sensation she felt and turned on her side. She watched him walk to the master bathroom and open the glass door to the shower. Pulling a pillow close to, she rested her head against it. Exhaustion hit her as she realized that she hadn't slept in over twenty four hours. Blinking tiredly, she watched Kol walk back in and pull the sheets over her. He pulled the curtains shut and returned to the shower as she fell asleep.

Carina woke up feeling like her body had been well used. Last night had been wonderful. His lips, hands, tongue-

Reality came crashing into her as she realized that she'd slept with Kol Mikaelson. Sitting up in bed Isobel she blinked at the raising and looked over her shoulder. Kol's side that he'd been sleeping on was empty. Shame filled her as she realized she'd succumbed to the same thing all those other women had with Kol's charm. Oh he was a good lover, of that she could agree but she didn't want to be there. Quietly climbing out of bed, Carina grabbed her bra and tank-top but couldn't find her underwear. She suppressed the urge to scream out in frustration after five minutes of silently looking for her underwear. Throwing her jeans without underwear was different but Carina did it and tip toed to the door. She'd have to do the walk of shame home. Taking a look in the mirror downstairs in his hallway, Isobel cringed seeing how tangled her normally perfect waves had become. Grabbing her things, she quickly left Kol's townhouse trying to let go of any feelings of regret.

She hailed a cab and returned home. Regret and shame filled again at full force her as she rode home.

Nothing like a good dose of old fashioned Protestant guilt.

A one night stand was something she'd never done before and didn't plan on doing ever again. She was raised better than this and Thank God both her parents were dead so they wouldn't have to witness their daughter's behavior.

Tyler was seated at her kitchen table when she walked in to her apartment an hour later.

"Care to explain to your older brother why his baby sister didn't come home last night?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't think it's any of your business Tyler," Carina snapped at her brother angrily.

Tyler held up his hands, "I get it. I was just curious."

"What'd you do? Raid my fridge in your stake out of my apartment?" Carina asked yanking open the cabinet door looking for cereal.

"I came to tell you it's my last semester of school and I found a job here in Princeton for the coming year till I graduate. I'm selling baby stuff at that Boutique on Fifth Avenue. The manager said that with my good looks I'll attract lots of customers. She called me high dose sex on legs for pregnant women," Tyler said with a chuckle.

Carina nearly snorted the milk she'd had from the cereal out her nose, "It's good to know that you're worth something in the world."

Tyler chuckled at her joke, "I was coming by to drop off money earlier."

The mood in the room shifted and she sighed, "Tyler you don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do. You're my only sister and I was a rotten apple to you when you were struggling in school and stressed out as a med student." He said handing her an envelope full of money, "You paid quite a bit for all the properties I damaged not to mention bails and other expenses I caused you. Take the money. I'm trying to make amends Cari."

Instead of taking the money, Carina walked around the island and hugged her brother. It brought tears to her eyes that he was willing to pay back money that she'd had to use to fix his problems.

"You're here Tyler. You're not in prison or running with some violent friends or hurting anyone. You're here. I'm so sure Mom and Dad would be proud of you for turning your life around. I don't need your money to fix it. I have you and you've become an outstanding member of society. Helping those in need and caring about others. Evening paying your taxes on time, those are more than enough rewards then you paying me back in money," Carina said into his neck as tears came to her eyes, "I love you."

Tyler hugged her back tightly and kissed her head, "I love you too Cari. But I'm still leaving it in the drawer where all the rest of the cash I've left you over time is."

Carina laughed and they both knew that it'd continue to sit there and never be touched by either of them. Tyler stood and opened the small drawer of the desk in the small living room and put the envelope with all the rest of the white unopened envelopes stacked neatly. Closing it, Tyler ran his fingers lightly over the desk top.

"How many times did we sit in the Mansion's kitchen watching Dad sign a gazillion documents?" Tyler asked lightly with a soft smile at the memory.

"Too many to count," Carina said, "It seems like just yesterday."

Richard and Carol Lockwood had married mid-college and moved to New Jersey from the small town of Mystic Falls a few years into their marriage. Five years later, Carol had become pregnant with Tyler, and three years after Tyler's birth, Carina had been born. But, when Carina was twenty and Tyler 23, Richard had been involved in a fatal car crash which lead to his death. Two months later, Carol had been found unconscious at the family mansion and rushed to the hospital, where she died of a drug overdose in an attempt to deal with the pain of losing her husband. At twenty, Carina had been left to take care of her older brother who in an attempt to deal with their parent's death had acted out. He dropped out of college, joined gangs, begun to shoplift and and steal. Constantly in trouble with the law, it was a late night for call from the police informing her that her brother had been arrested for the fifth time that Elijah Mikaelson had stepped up and offered to help a distraught Carina. Elijah had gone down to the jail and had talked to Tyler, helped him to understand how badly he was hurting himself and those around him. That night that Elijah insisted he spend in jail had changed Tyler for the better. When Carina had gone to pick him up the next day at noon, he'd hugged his sister and had apologized for the first time for everything.

"I have to be going." Tyler said, "I told a woman I'd met her up for coffee."

Carina raised her eyebrows, "Who is she?"

"Her name is Amber and she's in a book club I've been attending," Tyler supplied with a smile.

"I assume book club is now slang for I've been picking up women while pretending to read a book and pour my heart out to them?" Carina asked.

"We've been reading Pride and Predjuice," Tyler replied, "Relax. I have my copy."

He held up a well-worn book that had a book mark.

"I'm impressed."

"I love you too Craina," He said kissing her cheek.

He left and Carina was left to stew in her own self-disgust at her behavior with Kol the night before. Bella barked for food and Carina stood to get some for him trying to figure out how she'd ever look Kol Mikealson in the eyes again.

Monday was turning into 'hide and seek' for Carina. It seemed everywhere she went Kol Mikaelson was. From the cafeteria to the clinic where she'd agreed to cover a shift for the regular nurse there and couldn't avoid him for the afternoon.

"Is Mr. Van Jacobs in exam room two?" Kol asked trying to make her look up at him while he handed her a chart.

"He should be. I just told him to wait there for you ten minutes ago Doctor." Carina replied desperately trying not to look up.

"Alright," Kol said preparing to move away, "Oh, Carina?"

She was forced to look up at him and felt herself become nervous, "Yes?"

"I found your panties under the sheets Saturday night when I went to go make the bed. I was thinking if you want them back all you have to do is stop by my house to get them. It might be better than me bringing them to work," Kol said with a wink, "I've always been a fan of lace briefs. They're sexy."

Carina blushed and turned away quickly.

Kol knew he'd hit a nerve with his inappropriate comment. It wasn't until during the exam of Mr. Van Jacobs' infected ear that Kol realized that Carina had probably never had a one night stand. Sure, she was a hell cat in bed like he predicted but it didn't stop the fact that she probably felt shame and regret in having sex with him when they barely knew each other.

She'd been extremely tight and Kol suddenly hoped that she hadn't been a virgin. He wasn't in the business of deflowering virgins. He left that job to people who really loved each other and were waiting for 'the one'. No, Kol liked women who knew what to do in bed and Carina obviously knew what to do in bed. Giving Mr. Van Jacobs a prescription for an antibiotic for his ear, Kol walked out to the nurse's station preparing to apologize to Carina for being vulgar and rude but found she was gone. He looked at Caroline who scowled at him.

"What did you say to her?" She snapped savagely at him.

Kol put his hands up in surrender, "I don't-"

"She asked if I could cover for her and Carina never asks for someone to cover for her. Don't be an insensitive prick Kol! Your next patient is in exam room one." Caroline said slamming the chart down in front of him and pleasantly smiled at the other patient waiting in line to be helped. Kol sighed feeling like an ass for the first time in a long time as he took the chart.


	4. Chapter 4

Carina avoided him for the next three weeks like the plague and didn't want to see him for any reason unless someone was dying. Literally. She went to work, slept and worked some more. Standing in the grocery store looking at the ice cream freezer trying to decide between rocky road, chocolate chip and vanilla, Carina shook her head and turned away. She wasn't in the mood to eat. She hadn't had an appetite since she'd slept with Kol. Not to mention the nausea she'd been feeling since earlier that week or the fact that her breast ached unbearably.

She couldn't forgive herself for what she'd done. All she could think about was how stupid she'd been to drink and let the alcohol impair her choices that night. Walking to the front of the store, Carina stood in line behind an elderly woman and waited.

"I didn't know you liked macadamia cookies."

Carina closed her and resisted the groan of frustration at the sound of an English accent. Turning around she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know you care what exactly I'm craving this week. Are you staking me now?"

Kol chuckled as she put her cookie on the belt, "I figured that I'd stop and buy a bottle of wine for dinner. I didn't plan on running into you."

Carina snorted bitterly, "Right, more inappropriate comments to make about my underwear?"

He paused and looked at her. Rubbing the back of his neck, Kol exhaled.

"I'm sorry about that comment. It was juvenile and uncalled for." He said putting his bottle of wine on the counter with her cookies.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry I insinuated that you were stalking me," Carina said after a few seconds of debating whether or not Kol was sincere.

The cashier smiled at them, "Is this together?"

"Yes." Kol answered before Carina could reply to her.

Turning to her, he smiled with charm.

"Don't worry. I've got it."

She was too shocked to protest as the bagger bagged her item and handed it to her with a friendly smile and Kol paid. It was only when they stepped out into the early evening wind that Carina finally snapped out of her trance.

"Please don't do this," she said looking at Kol with shame.

"Do what?"

"This...being nice thing that you're doing. It was a mistake to sleep with you and I don't need you to keep reminding me of what a huge mistake it was. I barely know you and I shared the most intimate parts of myself emotionally and physically. Please stop trying to manipulate me into doing something more with you."

Carina didn't give him a chance to say anything as she quickly walked away to her car. Kol's apology confused her and it bothered her. She'd forgiven him without thought.

Maybe that was her biggest flaw as a person. Quick to forgive others for their failings but couldn't forgive herself for her own mistakes. She was her biggest bully at the end of the day. She could forgive Kol for his comment and for all the trouble he'd caused but Carina couldn't forgive herself for sleeping with Kol or feeling like a failure as a person.

Climbing into her old car, Carina left feeling more ashamed of her behavior than ever before.

"Carina, could I see you in my office in twenty minutes?" Alaric asked at the nurse's station the next morning as Carina filled out a chart. She nodded suddenly nervous that she'd done something wrong and watched Doctor Saltzman walk away.

"You look like you're about to go to a shooting squad," Caroline commented lightly looking at her friend, "You alright? You've been off all day."

Shaking her head, Carina sighed, "No I've just been tired and my breast ache that wonderful friend we all get is probably coming. Alaric wants to see about something in her office."

"Can you call Klaus? Tell him it wasn't the wine," Elijah yelled at them as the team came running past them with Rebekah on top of the patient giving chest compressions.

Amused, Carina dialed Klaus.

"Someone had better be dying," he answered grumpily.

"Afternoon to you too Klaus," Carina said evenly, "Elijah just rushed past here doing CPR on your patient and I was told to call you and say that it wasn't the wine."

"Damn. Alright, I'm in the middle of Prescription Passions. Call Elijah back and tell him to try Vodka."

"Kla-"

Klaus had hung up and Carina looked in disgust at the receiver.

"I heard the whole thing. Go to Alaric. I'll call Elijah and give him Klaus's cryptic message," Caroline said giving her a gentle push out of the way.

Carina nodded and walked down the hallway to the elevators. She arrived at Alaric's office and knocked.

"You wanted to see me Doctor Saltzman?"

Alaric stood up and motioned for Carina to sit down across from him, "Yes. I want to re assign you to a different job post Carina. You'd be working for Doctor Mikaelson's team doing different things for the department like paperwork, filing, assisting in procedures and things of that nature. I need you to do it because if someone doesn't do it, it will never get done and you know how to do all the things that need to be done."

She resisted the wince that she wanted to make.

Klaus.

Not how she wanted to spend her days.

"This really isn't an option is it?"

"Nope," Alaric said, "You start the end of November. You can go now."

Kol sat on his couch watching the sports channel recap of the previous football game that had been on and took another swig of the beer he was drinking. Following Carina to the grocery store hadn't been his most brilliant plan ever, but he'd at least gotten to apologize to her. It cleared his conscious a little bit.

It'd been almost five weeks since he'd slept with her and she'd been avoiding him after everything that had happened. Kol hadn't really needed to pick anything up, he just wanted to get her into a corner where she couldn't run away and was forced to talk to him. Buying the cookies for her had been his power play and it'd failed epically. She was still mad at him and at herself. He began to question why he even cared. She'd been a distraction from the pain that he was experiencing as Genevieve, his wife, walked out of his life. He missed his wife and wanted her back. He wanted Genevieve. Maybe that's why he was so concerned with Carina. She reminded him of Genevieve, the woman he loved more than anything else in the world.

A knocking at the door drew him out of his muse. Standing up and walking to the door, Kol was surprised to see Genevieve standing on outside looking nervous.

"Hi," she said nervously twisting her fingers.

"Hi."

They stared at each other before Kol felt his manners kick in, "Come on in, can I get you anything to drink?"

He took Genevieve's coat and watched as she looked around their old townhouse.

"You haven't really changed anything," she commented wrapping her arms around herself.

Kol rubbed the back of his neck, "I just haven't had any time. Not to be rude but why aren't you in Chicago."

Genevieve shifted again nervously, "Can't I come see you?"

He raised his eyebrows, "You're divorcing me. Why come see me?"

"I was hoping that you and I could talk."

"About?"

"I know that everyone makes mistakes. Some are bigger than others but I was hoping that we could just stop all this and maybe try over. You could come to Chicago and we could try and rebuild our li-"

Genevieve never got a chance to finish her statement as Kol kissed her.

He pulled back from the kiss breathing heavy, "Are you sure?"

Genevieve nodded with tears in her eyes, "I miss you and I do love you. Come back with me. I know how corny I must sound but I need you."

Kol nodded and kissed Genevieve again lowering her to the couch. Though she put the brakes on anything sexual, they talked for a long time about everything in their lives and made plans for the future together. She told him about a job opening at the hospital where she worked and Kol promised to apply first thing in the morning. They talked about renting out the townhouse, moving Kol to Chicago, where they would live. Everything that significant and insignificant was discussed.

It was close to four am when they finally stumbled up to bed and fell asleep.

Carina yawned for what felt like the tenth time that hour.

"Sleepy?" Katherine joked sitting at the nurse's station with her in the ER.

"Yes. Are you here because of Alaric?"

Katherine nodded, "This is my punishment."

"Join the club."

She yawned again and Katherine passed her his cup of coffee, "Caffeine?"

She'd been feeling exhausted lately and it didn't surprise her with all the extra shifts she'd been working. Yesterday she'd woken up feeling nausea and the smell of the coffee wasn't helping. Carina pushed the cup back to Katherine who raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"I'm gonna go get some more coffee. You want some? I can't believe how late it is already," Katherine said standing.

Carina stopped pushing the cup and looked up.

Late...

Her period was late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two weeks later**

"Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

Carina nearly fell off the table when Doctor Jones who had been examining her spoke.

"What?"

"The lab results came in and you're pregnant."

She swallowed hard and the room began to spin a little, "Are you sure?"

"I did the panel twice Carina. You're definitely pregnant. When did your last period end?"

Still trying to process the information, Carina fell back on the examining table and was struggling to breath. Her chest felt tight and she could think straight.

Pregnant!

She was going to have a baby with Kol Mikaelson of all people!

Jones helped her to sit up again and listened to her breathing while murmuring for her to take deep breaths.

"Relax Carina. Just breath," he said softly, "This is a huge shock and I'm sorry I didn't realize that you didn't know before."

She nodded and continued breathing like he coached. She felt tears coming and tried to fight them back down realizing exactly what consequences her actions had. Jones sat down in front of her and held her hands. The elderly man smiled gently at her, "I've known you since before you were born Carina now tell me what happened and why this was so shocking that you almost had a full on panic attack."

"I slept with this Doctor from work." She said tearfully and once she started she couldn't stop and told Jones everything. From the offer of a ride home to the comment Kol had made about her panties to the grocery store incident to the symptoms and Elijah asking her if she was pregnant and her shaking off his concerns saying that nothing was wrong. She told him about how she realized she'd missed her period and had freaked out about it. It felt freeing to talk to him about her problem and she took a deep breath after feeling like she just cleansed her soul.

"Well you've certainly had a lot on your plate," Jones chuckled, "Why don't we start with the basics? When did your last period end?"

"September twenty five," Carina replied.

Jones let go of one of hands and grabbed an instrument used to measure the duration on a pregnancy and adjusted the dates.

"You said September twenty five so that puts your due-date on July third," Jones said with a chuckle, "Fourth of July baby it seems."

Carina couldn't help the watery smile that came to her face, "That's close to my dad's birthday."

Jones laughed, "I'd forgotten about that. As of right now you're about eight weeks along. You still have options Carina if you don't-"

"You know I couldn't do that Doctor Jones."

He nodded and looked at her sadly, "The father isn't involved is he Carina? From your story it sounded like he isn't with you. Maybe termination is-"

"I know he isn't but it's my baby. I couldn't do that," Carina said firmly, "I have to tell him don't I? The father..."

"That's a good place to start. Maybe telling Tyler too..."

"You're pregnant?" Tyler yelped loudly as Carina washed the pan in the sink.

"You don't have to yell," Carina said softly.

"How could you be so stupid to get pregnant Carina?" Tyler demand, "What are you going to do? Go beg the father for money? I certainly can't see you raising a baby in this little shit hole of an apartment."

Tyler's words stung. She was hoping for some understanding not full out hostility.

"Are you even dating this guy? Or did you just pick up this random ass-hole up on the street?"

"Tyler-"

"What would our mother think? My God! She raised us better!"

Weeks of stress that had been building up finally made Carina snapped, "That's rich coming from Mr. Juvenile Delinquent!"

Tyler threw his hands up in the air, "Can't you at least get rid of it?"

At his words Carina burst into tears, "Just go, Tyler!"

She yanked the door open to her tiny apartment and looked at her brother, "Please. I don't need you to tell me I messed up. I know that already. Get out."

He looked at her shook his head. Walking up to his sister, the young man hugged her tightly and closed the door. She started crying again unable to hold back the whirlwind of emotions coursing through her. Tyler helped her to sit down on the couch and gave her a tissue.

"I'm sorry for being a brute Carina," he said softly.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for call you a juvenile delinquent."

Tyler chuckled, "I am one though."

"It isn't fair that I threw it back in your face like that."

He rubbed her back, "You forgive to easily Carina. You let people take and take from you without ever asking for something back. That's why I'm mad. This man took advantage of you."

"He didn't I was just as much a participant-"

"You're defending the guy who got you pregnant. Can't you ever just be rightfully angry at someone? I practically want to punch this guy's face in," Tyler said with a groan.

"He has a nice face please don't do that," Carina whispered.

"Have you told him yet?"

She shook her head, "No. What do I say?"

"Just tell him the truth." Tyler said gently, "And soon."

She stood on Kol's doorstep and took a deep breath. She'd been scared to talk to him for the past three days but when Tyler made the comment of telling him soon rather than later, it'd prompted Carina to act. She realized Tyler was right. Just yesterday she'd noted that her bra had fit differently and her body was already making small changes for the life growing inside her.

Bringing her hand up, Carina rang the doorbell. She clutched her umbrella tighter in the cold rain as she heard movement from behind the door. Kol stood in the door way wearing dress pants and a dark grey sweater. Her hormones took a leap off the high dive and Carina silently begged God that her cheeks weren't blushing.

"Carina? What are you doing here?" Kol asked.

She gulped realizing she couldn't back out of this. No matter how uncomfortable she felt, she had to do this. Kol had a right to know that he was going to be a father.

"Do you mind if I come in to talk to you? It's kind of down pouring," She said trying not to let her teeth chatter from the cold.

"Sure. I have a few minutes," Kol said quietly stepping aside.

Carina collapsed her umbrella and stepped into the small foray and waited for Kol to shut the door.

"I'm sorry for showing up so unexpectedly but I needed to talk to you," Carina started nervously. She twisted her hands nervously and looked at Kol, "I don't know if you remember that...night but something happened that night that affects us both."

Kol stuck his hands in his pocket and cocked his head to the side, "Carina, you're not making sense."

"I'm pregnant," she said softly and Kol thought he misheard.

"Did you say that you're pregnant?"

Carina nodded, "Eight weeks."

Kol exhaled hard and sat down on the steps trying to take in what Carina had told him, "How?"

"I assume you're a doctor and you're familiar with procreation," she said, "I was thinking that maybe you could come with me to the next appointment if you wanted to. I know that this wasn't at all planned but maybe we could at least make it work somehow even if we aren't-"

"I can't do this," Kol blurted out interrupting her, "I'm sorry Carina but I can't be involved. I'm going back to Chicago at the end of the month with Genevieve and your baby just...I love Genevieve and this is a new start for us. A baby would be disastrous for our marriage. I can't be in your life or its life."

It felt like the world was smashing around her. Kol was abandoning her after knowing for less than a minute. Trying not to choke on her own voice, Carina swallowed hard, "You're saying you want no part of your son or daughter's life. You don't want to know them or for you to even know who you are?"

Kol paused and looked down at the floor, "I guess I am."

She looked away from him and saw the boxes that were packed in the living room. Her nails dug into the palm of her hands. The pain was nothing compared to the pain in her heart that she felt for her unborn baby.

He or she would be fatherless. The world was unfair in Carina's eyes. Taking a deep breath, she wiped away a tear as she looked down at her hands.

"So that's it then? You run off to Chicago like nothing happened-"

The front door opened and Genevive walked in carrying a bag full of groceries.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Am I interrupting?" Genevieve asked looking between Carina and Kol. He stood up quickly and took the bag from Genevieve and kissed her cheek.

"Not at all," Carina said politely, "Doctor Mikaelson was just telling me what I needed to do about some of his patients before he leaves for Chicago. I was on my way home and thought I'd stop by to get the information."

"Please call me Genevieve," she said offering a hand out for Carina to shake, "Do you and Kol work together?"

"Yes. I work on various patients with him," Carina replied. She kept telling herself to hold it together. She wasn't mean enough to destroy Kol's marriage by announcing that she was pregnant but it was painful to watch Genevieve stand next to Kol and know that she'd have what Carina couldn't. They all stood there for an awkward minute before Carina spoke up again.

"I should be going. It was good to see you Doctor Mikaelson, Doctor Summers," she said with a small smile at them both, "I'll let myself out. Have a good night."

Kol opened the door for her and Carina stepped out into the rain. She couldn't even bring herself to say something to him as she hurried down the steps of the townhouse. Her heart was breaking as she walked in the rain. The forgotten umbrella would have kept her dry but she didn't want to turn back. It'd be too painful to go and have to ask for anything more. Besides, the rain hid her tears from the people she walked by on the side walk.

"Carina!"

The calling of her name startled her and she turned around to see Tyler walking out of a restaurant with an umbrella. He walked over to her and held it over them both.

"Didn't go well did it?"

Carina tried to hold back her tears and hugged herself, "He's going back to Chicago with his wife. Apparently they're getting back together and we don't fit in his life."

Tyler exhaled and wrapped an arm around Carina's shoulders, "Come on let's get you home before you get sick."


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure that this is the right thing to do Kol?" Alaric asked him looking at his letter of resignation.

Kol nodded, "I want to be with Genevieve and she's given me a second chance. Going back to Chicago with her is a shot at a new life. Thank you for letting the me be the Chief of Surgery, Doctor Saltzman, but I've already accepted another position. I'm giving my two weeks' notice today."

"There's nothing I can do that will change your mind? A pay raise, better parking or less clinic time?" Alaric asked with an arched brow.

Kol shook his head, "No, Doctor Saltzman."

He sighed, "I'm sorry to see you go Kol. Good luck at your new position and good luck with Genevieve. If anyone deserves happiness it's you two."

Alaric gave him a friendly hand shake and a hug as Klaus burst into the office.

"You hired me a nurse!" he shouted.

Alaric rolled his eyes as Carina walked in quietly behind Klaus.

"Carina is there to make sure your paperwork gets done and help you with insurance and things like that. Things you don't do," Alaric said like he was talking to a five year old.

"Says the man who works so much that he's up to his ears in paperwork," Klaus yelled back, "You need her more than I do!"

Kol slipped over to stand next to a tired looking Carina as his brother and Alaric had an all-out war. He never got the chance to finish talking to her when Genevieve showed up and he had things that he needed to tell her. He looked down at her with interest. She stood still in black leggings and a red blouse. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she wore a charm bracelet on her left wrist. He could smell the perfume that she'd been wearing at the bar the night they'd slept together and he couldn't help but notice that she looked pretty with the small pearl stud earring in and her hair pulled back in a braid.

"I don't need a nurse. Nurses are idiots anyway!" Klaus yelled again looking at an amused Alaric.

"I've already assigned her to your department so you're stuck with her."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "At least you picked a hot one. Her ass puts a model's to shame. Not to mention her hips are so amazing that a hooker would be jealous of them!"

Carina blushed at Klaus's words and looked down. Kol silently agreed with his brother though. She did have fantastic hips and her ass was perfect. Hell he knew that first hand. Klaus turned to leave but stopped at the door turning back to Alaric he smirked.

"This is your ploy to get me to do clinic duty," he said pointing at her, "You're good. Send Carina to do my charting so you get what you want both ways. Sorry, but it isn't happening."

Klaus left slamming the door behind him and the three of them stood in silence for a moment.

"You can go you two. Carina, I still expect you to show up for work on Monday at Doctor Mikaelson's department," Alaric said sitting down in his chair.

They both nodded and left. Stepping out into the clinic, Carina walked away leaving Kol standing by himself. He exhaled hard and watched her away following Klaus to the elevators. Just as she reached it, Klaus closed the doors with a smirk. Klaus had done it multiple times before to people but this time it got under his skin that he'd just leave Carina like that. Stepping out of the clinic, Kol approached her and stood next to her as they both waited for an elevator to show up.

"So how do you feel?" Kol asked looking sideways at Carina.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her feet, "Pretend like you care. We both know you were in Alaric's office handing in your resignation. You already made your intentions clear. You want nothing to do with me or the baby so please don't make this any more difficult than it already is."

The elevator dinged and they both stepped in.

Standing in silence, Kol realized he didn't even know if Carina was taking care of herself properly. Asking would probably piss her off but Kol couldn't help himself.

"Did the Doctor give you a full work up and everything to make sure you're both alright?"

The elevator dinged again and more people stepped onto it. Forced to stand next to each other in the corner, Carina shut her eyes.

"Yes to your question and before you ask another my due date is July second."

The elevator stopped again and Carina moved to get off. She didn't say goodbye or anything to him and Kol found he missed hearing her polite goodbyes. The elevator door closed and he looked up to the ceiling solidifying the date in his head.

July Second.

His little brother's birthday had been July second also.

Kol's phone started ringing and he fished it out of his pocket. Seeing Genevieve's number on the screen he smiled.

"Hi," he said happy to hear her voice.

"Hey, I was just calling to see how everything went with Alaric."

"It went good. She accepted my resignation and is alright with my going," he said.

"That's good..."

Genevieve trailed off and there was an awkward silence between them.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Kol asked finally breaking the silence.

"Five o'clock at Marie's Café?"

"Yeah I'll see you then," Kol said hanging up the phone feeling unsatisfied with the conversation he'd had with his wife.

* * *

Kol set the last box of his on the table and smiled as Genevieve walked out of their bedroom in a silk nightgown that ended mid-thigh. Using the box cutters, Kol opened the box and looked inside at the neatly folded shirts.

"Tomorrow is your first day. Are you nervous?" Genevieve asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Not so much," Kol replied a little distracted by the shirt on the top of the pile. It was the one that he'd worn that night with Carina. Guilt entered his mind and he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

She was having a baby. His baby and he'd left her alone to move states away. Was she alright? Was she taking care of herself? How did she plan on working still and having a newborn? The questions plagued his mind as he felt Genevieve's hands unbutton the top of his jeans and pull the zipper down.

"I love you," she murmured.

Kol closed his eyes.

He loved Genevieve. He loved her more than anything in the world. Carina was a smart woman. She'd take care of herself. She didn't need his help to raise a baby. He hoped that he and Genevieve would have a family. He was right when he told Carina that she and her baby didn't have a place in his life. Genevieve was his life and the woman he wanted to be with. If he told her that he was having a child with another woman she'd leave him.

Pushing Carina out of his mind, Kol turned around and kissed Genevieve hard. He planned on losing himself in Genevive to forget about Carina.

* * *

Carina stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled and ran her hand over the tiny bump that had appeared overnight it seemed. They only symptom she seemed to be experiencing was tiredness and small bouts of morning sickness other than that she felt fine.

At ten weeks pregnant, Carina was a rollercoaster of different emotions. Fear of how everything was going to work out, joyful over realizing just how much of blessing a baby really could be, petrified over how she was going to afford everything needed. Pulling on the light blue scrub top, she tied a small, neat bow in the back and sighed. She was grateful that the top hid her tiny bump for a little while longer.

Both her brother and Elijah were the only two who knew that she was pregnant. Tyler had let it slip to Elijah when the two of them had gone out to lunch and though she wanted to kick her brother, she was grateful that both of them had been helpful when she needed it. Putting her coat on, Carina kissed her dogs' heads before she left for work.

* * *

Elijah was waiting by the front door when she entered the hospital and smiled.

"How were the roads?" he asked as they walked towards the elevators.

"For a first snow fall, not too bad...did you go home yesterday or has Klaus kept you all on lock down for the night?"

Elijah took a sip of the coffee he'd been holding and looked at her tiredly, "I've been here for twenty-eight hours. Sleep would be great."

"I completely agree. Getting out of bed this morning was a feat in itself."

They both stepped onto the elevator. Just as the door was about to close, a hand shot out and stopped it. Klaus stepped onto the elevator and looked at them both, "How's the patient?"

"Alive, if that's what you want to know. BP is still lo-"

"Yep that's great. How long have you two been doing each other?"

Carina nearly choked on the water she'd been drinking. Elijah gave her a good pat on the back and raised an eyebrow at his younger brother, "You assume that I'm cheating on Katerina?"

"I just assumed that if you wait for her outside that you're sleeping with her. Is that so wrong? I'm only voicing what the whole hospital thinks."

"We're not sleeping together Klaus," Carina said blushing.

"Right...you're a shitty liar."

The elevator dinged and the three of them stepped off.

Stefan, Katherine and Rebekah were walking towards them quickly. They had a look of concern on their face.

"Johnny isn't responding to the treatment," Rebekah announced as they all entered Klaus's office.

"Not my problem. No wait, it is. Go back and get another MRI to see what changed that it isn't responding to treatment."

Elijah, Stefan, Katherine, and Rebekah turned to leave and Carina started to follow but was stopped by Klaus.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going? You don't have an MD therefore you can't go play with the big toys or the boys. Go help Damon and Elena or something," he said rudely.

"Doctor Mikaelson my job is-"

"I don't care what you're job is. You're just a nurse therefore useless to me now go."

"Just a nurse? Yes, I am a nurse, but because I choose to be. I have a residency in cardiology. That I try not to use it is another thing."

"So? You're useless to me! Go! Find something to do."

His dig hurt but Carina refused to show Klaus that he hurt her. Taking her coat off and putting it in the conference room with her purse, Carina walked down the hall to Enzo's office and knocked on the door. He called out that she could enter and she did.

Enzo looked up in surprise seeing her there and sat back in his chair.

"What's up?"

Carina walked in and stood nervously in the middle of his office, "Klaus told me to come help you. Apparently my standing as a nurse makes me...undesirable."

Enzo chuckled, "That sounds like him."

Carina nodded and waited for Enzo to tell her what to do.

"I have clinic duty in ten minutes you can go down with me and relieve Brenda at the station," Enzo said thoughtfully.

"Alright, do you mind if I sit down and wait?"

He shook his head, "By all means, sit down."

She did and he looked at her carefully for a few minutes. They sat there in silence and Carina felt uncomfortable again as he stared.

"How far along are you?" Enzo asked.

"How-"

"You clasped your hands in front of you and well you kinda look pregnant."

Carina let out a long breath and shook her head, "Almost eleven weeks."

"Congratulations," He said standing up to hug her.

Carina accepted his hug and watched him sit down next to her.

"When are you due?"

"July second."

Enzo nodded and looked away, "How's the father handling it?"

Carina shrugged and looked at Enzo sadly, "Can I trust you not to go blab to everyone in the hospital?"

"It's me, Carina, of course you can trust me." Enzo said, sarcasm dripping his tone just as Damon and Elena entered his office.

"What can Cari trust you about?" The brunette asked as she sat next to Carina.

She took a deep breath and looked at the door before looking back at Enzo.

"Kol Mikaelson is the father. He left to go back with his wife. I haven't told anyone that he's the father but you two. Please keep this between me and you. Don't tell anyone," She said softly not realizing that saying those words out loud would cause such a feeling of sadness in her.

Elena exhaled hard not really knowing what to say but when it came to Kol she'd expect nothing less.

"I'm sorry to hear that Cari. You're far better off without him."

She nodded and quickly stood up, "I think it's time that we went down to the clinic to work."


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus threw himself into the couch in Alaric's office later that day and watched him talk on the phone. Making faces at him, he enjoyed watching the annoyed looks he sent him.

He slammed the phone down and looked at him.

"What?"

"Did you see Caroline's breasts today? I was thinking we could have one day of the month where all the ladies go _au naturel_! I'd do clinic duty for free on that day."

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you want?"

"I want the nurse you hired off my team."

"Not happening. Carina is there to stay," Alaric said standing up and walking out to the clinic.

"Mom! I don't want some little short knocked up nurse who's going to be a pain in my ass."

He looked at him with surprise, "She's pregnant?"

Klaus nodded, "Early in but yeah. You can tell from some of her habits. Not to mention she's filling out a little in the middle. That's exactly why I don't want her there. I don't share office space with pregnant women, nor do I share food, pens, chairs or anything else worth sharing."

Elena, Damon and Carina approached the nurse's station where Alaric and Klaus were. Alaric looked at Carina then Damon and Elena and finally at Klaus.

"She stays. That's final."

* * *

The three of them watched Alaric walk away and exchanged looks.

"What was that about?" Elena asked.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go Bar," Klaus said walking away.

"Is he going to forever refer me to Bar Refaeli?" Carina remarked to Elena.

"Probably, get used to it. Hell, consider it a compliment," Damon said as she followed Klaus.

* * *

"So how was your day at work?" Genevieve asked as she made a salad that evening to go with dinner.

Kol shrugged his coat off and kissed her cheek.

"It was busy but good as always, you?"

She smiled, "It was good. I made chicken with carrots and potatoes for dinner."

The stood there for a silent moment before Kol mumbled that he was going to go change. Walking down the hallway, he looked at his cellphone and there was one unheard message. He dialed his voice mail and listened.

"Kol, this is Elena. I know about what happened between you and Carina. Don't be a coward. Call me."

"Damn," he murmured softly.

He deleted the message and sat down on the bed. He needed to stop thinking about Carina and that baby and leave them behind. He needed to forget about Princeton and the people there. Opening his phone, he deleted Elena's number along with Damon, Enzo, Stefan, Caroline, Alaric's and Katherine's number. He scrolled through his phone book again and saw one last name that he had to delete.

Carina Lockwood.

He debated it for one more moment but hit the center button to delete her number.

Genevieve was his wife and he needed to focus on her and their marriage. The only way to do that was to leave and forget about Carina which was easier said than done. Truth was that as hard as he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about her last words to him and everyday he thought about July second.

"You alright?" Genevieve asked standing in the doorway.

Kol quickly looked up and smiled, "Yeah. I was just thinking. Is dinner ready?"

* * *

"Congratulations on your pregnancy," Alaric said to Carina as she sat down on the couch in his office.

"Thank you Doctor Saltzman."

"I wanted to talk to you about your role on Klaus's team now that you're expecting. They won't change but I will let Doctor Elijah Mikaelson approve what you can and can't do. I don't want anything happening to you and we both know how can be..."

Carina nodded and they sat there for an awkward few seconds before Alaric spoke up again, "I talked to Elena and Damon."

Fear filled Carina as she looked at Alaric, "What did they say? They promised not to say anything to anyone."

"Damon told me that you're due in July. Elena was worried about Klaus making you do something that wasn't safe for you or the baby. All she said was that you had told them you're pregnant and the due date. Nothing else was shared. Don't be angry at them. They care for you a lot."

"Thank you. Can I go now?"

Alaric nodded and watched Carina go. He'd never tell the woman that Damon had come to him concerned about what Carina had told him. It hadn't surprised him at all that Kol had gotten someone pregnant but when he learned that it was Carina and that Kol had left her, Alaric had been angry. It was upsetting to see that after everything, Kol would go running back to Genevieve and leaving Carina with nothing.

* * *

Carina pushed open the door of her apartment exhausted and walked over to her machine and listened to the messages. One was from Caroline calling to see how she felt about dinner later in the week, her doctor confirming their appointment for next week, Tyler calling her to saying that he had a question and Elena called saying that she just wanted to make sure she was okay.

Carina smiled and called Elena back. She talked with her on the phone for close to a half hour about life.

"Before I hang up, I have one idea that I wanted to share with you," Elena said, "I know that Kol isn't there but I managed to find his work email from the Chicago hospital where he works at now and I was thinking that maybe you could email him an update every so often. I think that he'd appreciate knowing that you're okay."

Carina bit her lip, "He already said that he wants nothing to do with this."

"He is still the father Cari. Whether or not he wants it, he has a responsibility here. Maybe just sending updates will get him to see that. You don't deserve to do this alone." Elena said firmly.

"Fine, what's his email?"

Elena gave her the email and they both bid each other goodnight.

She changed and sat on her bed. Typing the email into the address box, Carina paused.

"What do I tell your daddy?" she asked aloud.

After having stared at the open page for almost an hour, Carina closed her laptop and decided to go to bed. What would she tell Kol? Hell, what did she address him as?

Doctor Mikaelson?

Kol?

Sir?

Carina pushed those thoughts out of her head as she fell asleep trying to not worry about the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well everything looks good," The tech said, handing Carina the ultrasound picture that she had requested. She smiled at the picture and thanked the woman. Leaving the doctor's office she spotted Enzo waiting for her in the waiting room. Making her way over to him she smiled at him.

"How's it going out here?" Carina asked.

"The Nets look good this season."

She gave a small laugh and held up the tiny picture, "Twelve weeks exactly. Here's a picture."

Enzo squinted at the grainy picture, "Looks good. You plan on sending it to the idiotic youngest Mikaelson brother?"

Carina felt her heart drop a little bit more, "I have to email him anyway. My doctors wants to know about his history to see if they needed to do any testing in the future."

"Good idea Carina, you should do it. Knowing Kol's history could be useful later too in case your child becomes sick."

She nodded, "I'll just send this as an attachment."

"Okay. Ready?"

Enzo and her left and headed back to PPTH. The car ride back was silent but it was comfortable and peaceful. Enzo carefully pulled his Lexus into the parking spot and turned the car off. Sitting there quietly, Enzo searched for the right words trying to express how he felt for Carina. Being an oncologist had its advantages and one of them was knowing when people were feeling down or depressed.

"I was wondering how you've been feeling. I mean, you've been looking a little down recently."

Carina just looked forward at the cement pillar of the parking garage. It was true. She had felt down. If anything she felt lonely. Tyler was absorbed in a new girlfriend, Elijah and Rebekah were busy with their job and watching Klaus; Caroline had gone for a few weeks to stay with her terminally ill father, and Katherine's and Elena's older cousin was near her due date, so as usual, the two brunetes were freaking out. Damon and Stefan had went to Italy for a few weeks to visit their parents' graves and Kol...no words could describe how she felt about him.

She was beginning to resent him not being there. All she could thing about was how he got to play house with Genevieve while she was stuck dealing with the results of their one night together. He got off free while she was paying the high price for everything.

That was just a scratch of what she was feeling. Her land lord was harassing her about her dogs, the price of everything kept going up, she was trying to save every penny, nickel, and dime that she could to help support herself and the baby when it came and it still felt like she had nothing in the end.

Looking at Enzo she gave him a watery smile and shook her head, "I'm as well as I can be I guess."

He looked at her for a moment than nodded, "Okay. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine Enzo. Stop worrying about me. Thank you again for taking me to my appointment."

They both got out of the car and headed back to work.

Carina went to the clinic to see Klaus, while Enzo went to the oncology department to see patients.

If anything Enzo felt unsettled like she was hiding something from him.

* * *

Kol stood in line at the cafeteria for lunch and felt drained. He'd been in Chicago for roughly three weeks already and they were already fighting. He thought back on the fight that they'd had that morning.

"What do you mean your parents are coming to visit tonight?" Kol said angrily looking at Genevieve who sat on their bed, "I thought that we discussed this and that they'd be coming the day before Christmas Eve! Genevieve you can't just change major plans like that without us talking about them first!"

Genevieve shot him an angry look, "Well sorry Kol, this is when is good for them and us."

"Us? Good for us? Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Please don't swear at me." Genevieve snapped standing up on the other side of the bed, "My mom called earlier and this is what works for them. Sorry to inconvenience you! What was I supposed to do? Tell her no?"

"Yes!" Kol yelled again grabbing his coat, "Tell her that you have to talk to your husband about it! That would have been what anyone else would have done after having already set up plans!"

"She's my mother! I can't tell her no! I'm sorry but this is what we are doing!"

Kol had stormed out after that. He was angry that Genevieve hadn't talked to him about changing their plans. Paying for his meal, he silently sat down in a corner booth of the cafeteria and started eating his sandwich.

"Mind if I join you?" A deep voice with a Louisiana accent said.

He nodded no and the man sat down, "I'm Marcel Gerard, I work in the ER. You must be Kol Mikaelson from the ICU."

"Nice to meet you also." Kol said confused as to what this guy wanted with him.

"Listen I know this is short notice and all but I was hoping that you could cover for me down in ER tonight. I was hoping to go visit my son tonight but I got stuck working because the Department head fucked up royally. I asked her for the night off and she told me I could have it then changed her goddamned mind on me."

Kol chuckled. This guy had no idea that Genevieve was his wife and it was refreshing.

"Sure I'll cover. How old is your son?" Kol asked genuinely curious.

"Two months old. Me and his mother aren't together but she said that I could have him for the night and I haven't seen him in almost two weeks so I guess I agreed to babysit for her in the end," Marcel said with a shrug, "Thanks man by the way. I owe you."

Marcel stood up to leave and Kol felt relieved that he didn't have to see Genevieve or her crazy parents for the evening. Sure it'd piss her off but he didn't care. She was driving him insane little by little and the ER sounded a lot better than listening to her parents fight with each other like they always did.

"Hey Marcel," Kol called over his shoulder to the man, "Anytime you need someone to cover for you just give me a heads up and I'll do it."

The guy did a fist pump in the air and left the cafeteria and Marcel smiled. His day was being to look up after all.

* * *

"Where are you?" Genevieve asked him on speaker phone that evening as he was taking a short break from work.

"I'm working still. I told a guy I'd cover for him so he could go see his baby," Kol said into the phone as he propped his feet up on the desk at the nurse's station. One of the nurse's stifled a chuckle as he made himself comfortable for the ass chewing he was due from his wife.

"You're covering for Marcel Gerard?" Genevieve questioned.

"Yes, I am."

"You shouldn't have done that," Genevieve chastised, "He was assigned to work tonight and he should be working tonight. Not be off with his kid."

Maybe it was the fact that Kol was going to be a father and he felt bad for the guy but something in him took offense to the fact that Genevieve wasn't being understanding or compassionate to the guy and hadn't let him off for the night when he'd asked for it in the first place.

"The guy doesn't even see the kid that often. Give him a break and don't chew him out for it later either. You promised him the night off anyway."

Genevieve snorted and ended the call.

She was pissed and would leave him be until later. Kol smiled at the nurse who was laughing, "I think I'll be here tomorrow night too Cindy."


	9. Important AN

Hii

For months I've been unable to update any story due to me being incapable of uploading into the site any new document. I have stories finished which I am eager to share with you all, but if I can"t upload the document, I can't post the story. To post this I had to export a chapter from a story and erase everything so I could write this.

While I realize this same process could be done to post new stories, this is not what I aim to do. Why should I go through all this trouble when I could just upload a new document and post it?

I'll continue checking to see if by some miracle I can upload a document, but for the moment, I will use my new AO3 account to post my stories. I plan on moving all of my works there, with a few exceptions, them being my younger works.

My AO3 username is the same, only that with underscore included. (Sweet_Scarlett_Angel)

Thanks for understanding!

Sweet Scarlett Angel


End file.
